


Let Me Out

by phlight



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, GRi - Freeform, M/M, Nyongtory, Seungri likes cats, Shameless Smut, Toys, jealous Jiyong, nyongtori, questionable fashionista Jiyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlight/pseuds/phlight
Summary: Jiyong puts things on (and in) Seungri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I received a request for more gri/nyongtory from a reader of [Don't Answer It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9978593).  There's an aside in that story about a kink that Seungri enjoys in spite of himself. I figured I'd elaborate.  This pervy slice of life takes place in the same universe, but a more recent time setting.  Ji and Ri seem to have a bit of tension between them right now, so this is mostly bitching and smut.
> 
> Hope you like!

_[Ready when you are.]_

“Jiyongie, I'm going,” Seungri called out, glancing into the mirror next to the door.  He ran a hand through his floppy hair one last time. It insisted on falling into a middle part, but he'd woken too late to do any primping. Jiyong was the one who turned the alarm off instead of hitting snooze. Seungri usually spent the night at his place before going out of town. Sometimes they just hung out, Netflixing and actually chilling, but his boyfriend's enthusiasm for riding cock last night had been somewhat startling.  Oh well, so the airport pictures would be super casual.

_Let's count how many fucks I have left to give..._

“Ah, wait.”  Jiyong's voice drifted from the bedroom. He stepped out in his current favorite at-home uniform:  several days of untouched stubble paired with an eye-searing kimono, much too large, slipping off one shoulder.  “You forgot something.”

“No, I got my charger, thanks for reminding—” Jiyong took his hand out of his pocket.  “—me,” Seungri finished feebly.

Jiyong's smile was a gentle summer rain, a warm bubble bath, a juicy cherry on top of an ice cream sundae.

Seungri knew he was doomed.  

“You look nice,” Jiyong said, “but you always under-accessorize.”

“Yes, okay, I'll take your advice after I've waited three hours for you to put on all your jewelry,” Seungri said, his words quick with false bravado.

Jiyong's smile changed, the difference so subtle that only those nearest to him would perceive it.  Seungri swallowed and shifted in place. He could just leave, wave and dart out the door, but—

“You just have to put this on,” Jiyong said. “It'll only take a minute.” He bounced the shining metal in his hand.   _Clink-clink-clink._

Seungri felt sweat prickle in his armpits.

“But, why? I didn't—”

“Think of it as a preventative measure.”

Jiyong was close enough now that Seungri could smell last night's sweat and this morning's cigarette. The combination should be repulsive, but nothing about Jiyong had ever turned him off.  He had the exact opposite effect, so consistent and intense that Seungri felt humbled by his own response.  Seungri couldn't recall a time when he'd told Jiyong no and actually meant it.

“But _why?_ ” Seungri repeated. “You know this is just a business trip. I have to get the apartment sorted and then it's just me and the other guys and...” His voice grew smaller as he went on, realizing that every word was a shovel of dirt. He ended with a defeated mutter.  “I'll be back in two days.”  

“Oh, honey.  You know you're the best at mixing business with pleasure,” Jiyong cooed, sloe-eyed and sweet. His free hand drifted from Seungri’s jawline, to collarbone, to chest. “I know you had such a good time there last year, with all those hands all over you.  You looked so fucking hot. You knew it, too. Prettiest whore in Hanoi.”

“Aish,” Seungri whispered, eyes closing when Jiyong's long fingers hooked under his belt.  Jiyong tugged him in closer, then up, pulling the crotch of Seungri's jeans snug around his stiffening cock. Seungri managed to hold back the smile, but he couldn't stop the sharp inhale.

“Did you pack the same sweater, Ri?  Gonna show off your tits again?”

Seungri shook his head.  He'd moved that particular hoodie – soft, grey, extremely flattering —  to a special drawer in his closet.  The one marked “for Jiyong's eyes only” in his mind. Seungri fought the urge to rehash the same argument, to reassure him. _Nothing happened_ , he could say. _Nothing_ will _happen._ But he'd already said that, and it didn't matter. It was an old pattern between them, Jiyong's jealousy a reliable chaser to Seungri's charisma.  After the trip in question Jiyong presented Seungri with two gifts. He claimed they were highly fashionable items for “guys like you.”  One of them Seungri would wear now, and the other he assumed would come into play later, if this round was similar to the previous two.

Jiyong pulled on Seungri's belt again, moving side to side this time.  The center seam of the denim fly dragged across Seungri in a maddening massage, one that would have had him trying to follow the friction if his phone hadn't beeped again.

“Manager hyung,” he muttered through dry lips.  His eyes flickered open, blinking as they met Jiyong's. “He's waiting for me.”

“Better hurry,” Jiyong said, letting go of Seungri's belt and holding out the cage.

“Jiyong—”

“I was going to let you take it off when you got home, but now I'm not so sure.”

“They'll want to take photos, you know that.” Seungri couldn't help but plead his case, even as he took the first piece of steel from his boyfriend's hand.  “Not to mention the airport, the hotel, the club—”  He snapped his jaw shut.

 _Idiot_.  

“So don't wear tight pants,” Jiyong smirked, appreciative gaze directed at Seungri's bulge. “And keep your legs closed if there's an interview.”

Seungri sighed as he unfastened his belt buckle.  He couldn't help his size.  Actually, he couldn't even pretend to be upset about it.  He was _cocky_ , dammit, and prouder still because he knew how much Jiyong loved the way he looked. Even if he wasn't hard, things down there were prominent.  It was just the way he was built.

 _I love you, dick_ , Seungri thought. _I'm sorry._

Jiyong giggled as soon as Seungri unzipped, startling him into looking up.  Jiyong's eyes were still on his crotch, avid and gleeful.

“You better calm down or you'll be here all day trying to cram yourself in.”

“I told you, you should've gotten a bigger size,” Seungri said, pulling himself out of his boxers.  He was only half hard, but the swelling would still make it impossible to maneuver himself into the cock ring. Not to mention fitting into the cage.

“It's just right, if you behave. If it's too loose, what's the point? Here,” Jiyong said, no-nonsense, producing a bottle of silicone lubricant from one of his pockets.  He squirted a generous amount on top of the ring in Seungri's palm.

Seungri rolled his eyes, taking a few moments to lube up and think unsexy thoughts. _Grandma. Boss. Missing my fucking flight..._ When he thought he was flaccid enough he touched the ring to his body. Jiyong watched every move while gnawing at his lower lip.

“Need more lube?” he asked, reaching out to tickle Seungri's balls once he'd worked them through the ring.

“Stop,” Seungri said, grabbing the cage out of Jiyong's other hand and turning slightly away from him.  “You're gonna make it worse.”

“Poor baby.  Didn't you get off enough last night?” Jiyong made his voice low and sultry.  Seungri thought his face and body were gorgeous, but Jiyong was fully aware that his vocal chords were his most effective weapons.

“I'm fine.”  Seungri winced as he compressed his cock to fit it into the ring.  He was sore, actually.  That didn't happen as much as it used to; gone were the hours-long teasing blowjobs and epic mutual masturbation competitions (Seungri held the record for most orgasms in one day, beating Jiyong twelve to eight).  But Jiyong had worn him out last night, even resorting to slapping him awake after the explosive final scene of their second act.  

Seungri realized now that his destination may have had something to do with Jiyong's insatiability.  But it wasn't fair. He'd been so good lately, so _boring_.  Jiyong rarely concerned himself with Seungri's dalliances, as long as he used protection, didn't create misunderstandings, and didn't get caught. Seungri granted him the same courtesy, but the older Seungri got, the less he was interested in casual encounters.  It was still fun to be desired, to have all eyes on him, but the hectic pace of their careers made him crave more quality time with Jiyong.  There were upcoming obligations for both of them, including an enforced separation that made Seungri's throat feel tight every time it managed to intrude into his thoughts and plans.

Enlistment made him think of Seunghyun. His heart dropped, even though his hyung was the reason he'd had to wear the cage a second time.  Seunghyun was just a big fucking tease, a terribly perverted one with boundary issues.  He wasn't serious about Seungri, but that didn't mean he couldn't get his maknae in trouble.  Jiyong walked in on them in a dressing room before one of their last fanmeetings, Seungri squalling as Seunghyun dry humped him into the wall while he bellowed out the lyrics to some insipid love song.  They were fully clothed and Seungri was clearly not a willing participant, but he guessed the compromising position was enough to light Jiyong's possessive fire. Well, okay, Seungri might've popped a little bit of a boner, mostly from the friction; that was simple, pure biology. He'd argued that _Seunghyun_ was the one who would benefit from a lesson in restraint.  Jiyong replied that it was up to Daesung to control his man.  Seungri snapped that _that_ was never gonna fucking happen, and earned himself an extra day in the cage.

“You're not fine,” Jiyong said, the tinge of pity in his voice not fooling Seungri.  Jiyong was loving every second of this struggle. He reached out to stroke a finger along the underside of Seungri's cock, from thick base to reddening tip.  “You're so hard.”

Seungri suspected the real problem might be that he was too easy. At least he'd gotten the ring on before his memories got the better of him. He gave up and laughed, sagging back against the front door.

“Hang on,” he said, dropping the cage into his shirt pocket and fishing his phone out of his back pocket. “I have to tell him to wait.”

“So he doesn't quit on you like all the others?” Jiyong grinned, naughty fingers reaching out again to fondle Seungri's sac.  

“So he knows I'm coming.” Seungri glared at Jiyong, noted the refreshed glimmer in his eyes, and texted faster.  Then he dropped the phone on top of his packed bag.

“You wanna come?”  Jiyong's fingers slid up, twisting the ring in a slow circle until Seungri's hand gripped his wrist, holding him still.

“I want to _go_.” Seungri wished his stare was anything like Seunghyun's.  Maybe then Jiyong would take him seriously. Jiyong said he just looked like a mad puppy.

“Well, you can't.  Not until you're properly dressed.” Jiyong tried to pull his hand away, but Seungri held him fast.  He was stronger, and they both knew it.

“Jiyong. Hyung,” Seungri sighed, settling his other hand on Jiyong's bare shoulder. He really didn't want to use more lube and spend his flight squirming in damp pants. Wearing the cage and enduring the intermittent semi-erections the device allowed him to achieve was awkward enough. Worse still was admitting to himself how much he got off on all this bullshit. He could never seem to ignore his condition, the fact that he was _locked in_ until Jiyong decided to turn his little key. Seungri was smart, creative. It wasn't all that difficult to get out of the cage, or find an alternative to the whole can't-jack-off prohibitory mechanics, but Seungri preferred to play by the rules.  Cheating undermined the psychological aspect of the lock.  And Jiyong would know.  Seungri didn't like disappointing Jiyong over anything, especially not something that was supposed to be fun, just between the two of them.

Jiyong looked at him expectantly, bouncing a little on his feet, his tongue sneaking out to swipe over his lips.  

“Yeah, okay. Use that.”  Seungri put all his weight behind a sudden push down.  Jiyong went to his knees like he'd been waiting for his cue the entire morning, his plump lips stretching around Seungri's girth as he slid them almost all the way down to the ring. The contrast of soft pink next to shining steel was exquisite, had Seungri's breaths hitching already. Seungri felt a hard-edged scrape as Jiyong began to move back. He tugged on Jiyong's hair in a sharp correction, growling out a warning through  gritted teeth.  “ _Don't_.”

Jiyong blinked and snickered, _Who me?_ before he hollowed his cheeks out around Seungri instead, lashing the broad surface of his tongue savagely across the tender underside of Seungri's tip. Seungri groaned, resigning himself to the sweet agony of Jiyong's attentions.

“God, you're in such a fucking _mood_ ,” Seungri said, letting go of Jiyong's wrist when he tried to yank it away again.  Jiyong dragged off him with a lazy, messy smile, leaving a long string of saliva to break and drip to the floor between them.  He nuzzled in close to treat each of Seungri's balls to the same ruthless, tugging suction he'd used on his cock, then wiggled a dry finger into the cleft of his ass. “Ya!” Seungri jumped, but he'd already backed himself into the door.  

“You're seriously going to complain? How long do you wanna wear this fucking thing?” Jiyong asked, reaching up to pump Seungri's cock with his other hand.

“Why can't you be nice,” Seungri whined, letting out a little huff as the finger pressed against his hole.  That part, at least, was not suffering from overuse.

“I'm _trying_ ,” Jiyong said, “If you'll shut up and let me.”

“Jesus Christ, Jiyong.”  The torturous mouth was back on him, every swirl and flick and rhythmic, milking flex of Jiyong's lips and tongue just how Seungri liked it...but right now it was all a bit much. Before he could catch a breath the finger was in his ass, not deep, not hurting, but still close to overwhelming.

It never took much for Seungri when it came to Jiyong, anyway.

When Jiyong swallowed him whole again and hooked his sinful finger inside, bidding Seungri to _come, hither_ , Seungri couldn't help but oblige.  He grabbed Jiyong by the hair again, thrusting hard into the aching shock of his orgasm, as if more force would make the sensation easier to bear. Jiyong's finger pulled out as both of his hands flew to Seungri's hips, trying to brace against the unexpected onslaught. Seungri could hear Jiyong sputtering under the noise of his own selfish, aggressive grunting.

 _Fucking choke on it, you kinky little mindfucker_.

Seungri released Jiyong after this eloquent closing thought, his eyes opening halfway to appreciate Jiyong's outraged, wrecked expression.  Jiyong coughed once, scrubbed the back of his hand to wipe a tear streaking down his cheek, then stood up, recovering faster than Seungri expected.

“I hope you liked it, _oppa_ ,” he said in a hoarse whisper, licking the sweat off Seungri's upper lip before nipping at the bottom. Jiyong took the cage out of Seungri's pocket, then fit it over his wilting, compliant cock. He secured the cage to the ring with lock and key, tugging on the entire package to make sure Seungri was secure inside.   “Because that's the last time you're going to come for at least a week.”

“I love you too, Jiyong,” Seungri sighed.  

“Text me when you get there.”

※ ※ ※

Nothing happened in Vietnam, apart from Seungri double and triple checking the look of his pants each time he had to be in public.  He went through the required pomp and circumstance of the apartment handover, then tried to network and visit his friends. He kept it all on the down low, as low as the fans would let it be.  They could really go a bit nuts for him there, sometimes in a scary way.  He fielded concerned messages from Jiyong and Youngbae before he decided to cut the trip short.  There was a shitload of work waiting for him at home, as well as Jiyong's key.

Unfortunately, Jiyong was true to his word.  He kept Seungri confined for over a week, at least three days longer than last time.  The cage was designed for long-term wearability; the stainless steel wouldn't rust and there were no uncomfortable seams or screws. It fit surprisingly well for a mass-produced item. The worst part was waking up in the middle of the night, his flesh hot and pulsing against the rigid confines. He'd lie there willing the erection away, knowing the ring at the base of his cock would keep the blood pooled in his shaft, make his unwitting arousal last longer than it would otherwise. Jiyong let him take it all off if he stayed over, but this time Jiyong stopped taking his calls after their third evening in a row together. [ _I'm busy_ ,] said his text. [ _I need to get my sleep without you trying to hump the fuck out of my leg all night.]_  It wasn't a lie, but Seungri couldn't help but hunt him down at the studio by the ninth day.  He begged.

“Okay,” Jiyong nodded, nibbling at a nail and then progressing to a full on suck of his fingertip when he noticed Seungri noticing.  “Tomorrow night.”

“Jiyong,” Seungri groaned. “I fucking hate you.”

Jiyong leaned in and kissed him, his tongue leaving no part of Seungri's mouth unexplored, his slender fingers tracing the ridges of steel under denim. Seungri was shaking by the time Jiyong was through with him.

“Tomorrow,” Jiyong repeated. “I'll make you even harder than this.”

※ ※ ※

The next evening saw Seungri outside the door of Jiyong's apartment, briskly knocking with one fist and gripping a takeout bag in the other.  Jiyong took his good, sweet time opening the door.

“Mm, you're the best,” Jiyong purred in greeting, pulling Seungri in by the belt. He tilted his cheek up for a kiss. Seungri's peck was quick, distracted.

“Are you talking to the food or to me?” he joked.  Jiyong's smile made him bold, so he sighed. “That fucking kimono. It hurts me.”  

“Don't start,” Jiyong said, “or you'll wear it next. I'll take pictures.”

“Lemon is not my color.”

“You look good in everything, pabo.  C'mon, let's eat.”  

Seungri barely had an appetite, and he lost more of it when the damned cat jumped on the table.

“Fuck off, furball,” he snapped, dipping his fingers in his water glass and flicking them at the smug feline face.

“Hey!” Jiyong cried.  “Don't do that!”

“Teach him some manners and I won't have to!”

“I'll make you leave,” Jiyong hissed, looking remarkably similar to his pet. “You can just rot in there for all I care.”

“Jiyongie, that's not even funny.”  Seungri dropped his takeout container on the table and slapped his chopsticks down, bringing out his most severe pout.

Jiyong laughed, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“You're so cute.”

“I'm _dying_.”

“Don't start, I said.  I'm actually hungry, okay?” Jiyong slurped up a healthy mouthful of noodles.

“What did you do while I was gone? You seem so...relaxed.” Seungri crossed his arms and sat back, hoping the appearance of nonchalance would induce actual chill.

“Not what but who. So sweet...and the pussy, Ri, oh my god.” Jiyong faked an orgasmic expression, rolling his eyes back and breathing heavily through his open mouth.  All this while he chewed another bite of noodles.

“I hope you're talking about the cat again,” Seungri said, wrinkling his nose.

“Uhhh, no?”  Jiyong raised a judgmental eyebrow. “Our love is pure.”

Seungri felt his pout return, genuine this time, but it usually worked in his favor so he didn't fight it.

“I'm not sure how to express just how unfair this is.”

“Ri, come on. You know I'll let you fuck me all night if you want. I just wanna finish this. It's really good, where'd you get it?”

Seungri pushed back from the table and made a grab at Jiyong's pocket.

“Your hands are greasy! Don't touch me!” Jiyong cried, jumping up and backing away from him.  

Seungri growled, hamming it up because he knew Jiyong loved it, a thrill running down his spine when Jiyong turned and started to run. He chased him down the hall and into the bedroom, shoving him from behind onto the mattress and falling on top, not holding any of his weight back.  He fumbled at the button and zipper of his pants, nearly frantic with the desire to get out of the cage, get into Jiyong, and get off.

“Oof,” Jiyong protested, trying to shove back up. “Maybe it's good you skipped dinner.”

Seungri pinched his ribs until he squealed, then reached down to yank at his robe.

“Take this fucking ugly rag off, Jiyongie,” he said, not stopping until Jiyong's bare cheeks were under his hands.  He squeezed brutally, digging his nails in.

“Ouch! Hey, OUCH _—_ you are so gonna get it, you are _soo—oh_ , _shhhiiit—_ ”  Jiyong stopped struggling and shivered when Seungri spread him open. He pressed the hard spiral of the cage in and up, against a certain yielding spot.

“Unlock me, Jiyong.”  Seungri's cock bulked up against the steel, as hard as it could get.  It wasn't painful, but it _throbbed._   

“Not—not yet,” Jiyong gasped.  Seungri thrust again, imagining the silky hot grip of Jiyong’s tight hole around him. Another rush of need  swept through his lower back and over his balls, making him bite his lip to hold back the whine threatening to escape. Jiyong moaned loud enough for both of them, laughing through it at the same time. “You're so bad.”

“I was good!” Seungri cried. “You said you'd let me fuck you!”

“I know. That's why I can't let you out yet.”  He turned and looked at Seungri through the fall of dark bangs over his eyes.  Seungri realized his eagerness had caused him to suffer a momentary lapse of memory.

“Oh god.”  He rolled off Jiyong, falling on his back in utter defeat. He kicked his legs out a few times in pure frustration. “Oh _god_.  Jiyongie—”

“You wouldn't even let me eat.  The least you can do is make me come first.”  Jiyong sat up and slipped the robe off his shoulders, then balled it up and dropped it on Seungri's face.  He didn't even make an attempt to remove it. Jiyong chuckled, sliding his hands over Seungri's upper body hidden under his turtleneck sweater, pausing at the disheveled waistband of his pants. When he brushed a palm over Seungri's swollen balls, Seungri pulled the silk off his face and heaved it aside.  There was a surprised yowl from the corner.

“Why do you have to be so cruel?” Jiyong gasped, climbing off the bed to scoop the cat into his arms.

“I didn't know he was there!” Seungri sat up on his elbows. “Maybe if he wasn't so obsessed with you.”

“You're a fine one to talk,” Jiyong sniffed, carrying the cat out to the hallway and setting him gently down.  He had to nudge him back with one foot as he closed the door fast, catching Seungri in a small, mean smile when he turned back around.

“Get your clothes off,” Jiyong said, a wicked smirk of his own playing at the corners of his mouth. “I'll get you something else to wear.”

Seungri was nude and kneeling on the bed by the time Jiyong emerged from his walk-in closet.  Jiyong set the black lockbox next to him, batting Seungri's inquisitive hand away from the slim curve of his own erection.  The box was deep and held many wonders. Jiyong took out two for now: a soft leather harness, and a vibrating dildo with a special base attachment.  

Jiyong made short work of what looked like a hopeless tangle to Seungri, fitting him into the strap-on rig until everything was snug and secure, checking often to make sure he was comfortable. Then he slipped warm arms around Seungri's hips, snuggling in close to catch his lips in a long, thorough kiss.  The vibe bent down between their legs, pressed against Seungri's very real cock.  He jumped and nearly sobbed into Jiyong's mouth when the toy buzzed to life, its low vibrations propagating throughout the entire cage.

“God, I'm so ready to get fucked,” Jiyong whispered.  He pushed away from Seungri to retrieve lube from a bedside drawer, setting a tiny silver key on the table top with exaggerated gravity.

“Aish, it wasn't even in your robe,” Seungri complained.  Jiyong giggled as he uncapped the lube.

“Good thing too, you probably would have lost it while you were manhandling me,” Jiyong said, emphasizing his words with an enthusiastic tug at the straps on Seungri's hips. Seungri shuffled closer, watching Jiyong spread the lube all along the vibe. He handed the tube to Seungri and dropped to all fours, looking over his shoulder.  “Come on. You wanna get rough with me, right? Show me what a man you are.”  He wiggled his hips and spread his legs, putting himself on display.

Seungri squirted a thick line of lube along Jiyong's crack, smiling at his little gasp of surprise. Jiyong was tight but willing, his ass clenching eagerly as Seungri pressed in one finger, then two. He slipped the slick inside with shallow thrusts, not pulling out until Jiyong rocked slim hips back to meet his hand, panting with impatience. Seungri lined up the vibrator, carefully seeking out Jiyong's entrance.  The lack of sensation unnerved him, made him clumsy. It was so fucking weird to fuck someone and not _feel_ it. Jiyong didn't seem to notice, whining out a nasal keen of satisfaction as Seungri pushed forward. He growled in utter frustration as he buried the toy in Jiyong to the hilt, the cage buzzing around his cock and balls failing to provide enough stimulation to get anywhere himself. He grabbed Jiyong's hips, digging his fingertips into the softer flesh leading to his belly.  

“You like this skinny dick, huh?” Seungri asked, punctuating his question with a short pump of his hips.  

“Hell yeah I do,” Jiyong said, bucking back enthusiastically.

“I'm surprised you can even feel it, you fucking slut.”

Jiyong dropped his head down, shoulders shaking with laughter.  Seungri slammed into him, trying to make him stop. He did it again, three hard hits in quick succession. Jiyong gasped each time, raising one knee off the mattress to cope with the sensation.

“Oh _fuck_ yeah, Ri. Exactly like that.”

“You like it when I talk to you that way? You wanna play the dom, but you're really just a little bitch.”

“Whatever,” Jiyong sighed, rocking back and forth with the force of Seungri's thrusts. “Whatever makes you feel better.”

“Been thinking about my cock all week, haven't you?  You're so obsessed with it. You can't stand the thought of anyone else touching it. Not even me.”

Seungri's resentment burned through him in hot, neglected waves.  Jiyong looked so beautiful arching under him, making all the same sighs and noises for the vibrator as he'd make on Seungri's cock. Seungri's hands roamed the lithe body, seeking out all of Jiyong's sweetest spots, eventually settling back on his hips to seriously rail him. Jiyong clutched at the sheets as he let loose with a stream of joyful expletives.

“Come, Jiyong,” Seungri panted, trying to sound demanding but suspecting there was more than a tinge of desperation bleeding into his voice. “Fucking come already!”

“Ugghhh, you're so fucking selfish,” Jiyong moaned.  “You're lucky you're so cute.”  

To Seungri's utter surprise, Jiyong let the vibrator slip out of him.  He sat up and turned, yanking Seungri forward by the straps for another kiss.

“Jiyong—my lungs hurt.” Seungri rolled his head to the side to escape the fierce onslaught of Jiyong's unsatisfied affection, lips scraped raw by his stubble.

“Poor baby, he works so hard,” Jiyong whispered. He flipped his sweaty bangs out of his face before he tended to Seungri, tucking his stray hairs back in place.  “I've changed my mind. You first, okay?”

Seungri sighed in relief as Jiyong maneuvered him until he was lying back against the headboard, propped up by Jiyong's sizable collection of pillows.

“Keep your hands like this,” Jiyong said, arranging Seungri's arms above his head, elbows gently bent. Jiyong silenced the dull hum of the vibrator before unbuckling the leather straps, pulling off the whole apparatus and setting it aside.  He rubbed briskly at the red marks left behind on Seungri's pale skin.  “You really are so cute, you know?”  Jiyong's fingers played between his legs, stroking through the dark hair gone curly with sweat and lube.

“So I've heard,” Seungri murmured, surprised at how relaxed he felt considering the ridiculous state of his cock inside the cage. It wouldn't be good to wear it like this much longer.  He'd waited and waited... “Jiyong, please. If you love me, let me out.”

Jiyong's smile was beautiful, nearly romantic, setting off that weird twinge of anticipation mixed with dread in Seungri's lower stomach again.  He squirmed as Jiyong’s face dipped between his thighs, his smart tongue sneaking in to tease between the metal curves.

“Are you jealous of me getting some while you were gone?” Jiyong asked, waggling his eyebrows. Seungri started to laugh, then gasped when Jiyong took him in his mouth, cage and all. Seungri's hands turned in to clutch at his own hair.

“Fuck! Yes, I am!”  Jiyong moved off him when Seungri's hips rolled up, making Jiyong's teeth clack against the metal.  Seungri had a second to laugh now, though it sounded more than a little breathless. “Better not do that again. Those teeth were expensive.”

“ _You_ didn't pay for them,” Jiyong snipped. He huffed hot, damp breath over Seungri's balls, mouthing each one in turn before he sat back on his heels, looking at Seungri with bright, chipper eyes. “Would it make you feel less jealous if I let you fuck _my_ pussy?”

“Just take this thing off!”   _I might cry. I'll fucking cry._

“Okay, okay,” Jiyong relented, his voice light and singsong.  He picked up the key from the side table, then fit it into the small lock connecting the ring to the cage. The key turned easily, the lock releasing with a barely audible click.  Jiyong began to slide the cage off.

“Oh god,” Seungri whispered. “Oh my fucking god...”   The feeling of release, of freedom; it wasn't orgasmic, it was _transcendent_.  

“Wait, wait,” Jiyong murmured, moving fast to beat Seungri's eager response. He worked Seungri's shaft through the ring first, then his balls. Seungri let out a long, shuddering breath as Jiyong's slick, attentive hand brought him to full hardness in seconds.  “Wow. Look at yourself, Ri.”

Seungri could only sigh, his hips jerking at every twist and turn of Jiyong's amazing fingers.  No stretch or scratch in his life had ever felt this good. His cock looked the exact opposite of how he felt: red, angry, ready to destroy.

“Seungri-ya, you're _so_ pretty,” Jiyong mused.

“Fucking surreal,” Seungri managed, dazed words scratching out of a dry throat. He coughed.

“Be right back.”  Jiyong patted him on the knee, slid off the bed, and strutted out of the room.  He returned with a glass of water, cool droplets of condensation already beading on the outside.  He also had a fleshlight. Seungri might have laughed, but he wanted the water too much. Jiyong held the glass to his lips. 

“Do you keep that in the kitchen now?” Seungri asked after a few sips. The toy was technically a gag gift from Youngbae to Jiyong, except Seungri fell in love the first time he tried it.  So of course, Jiyong only brought it out from time to time, like it was some holy sexual grail (and like Seungri hadn't ordered one for himself ASAP).  Jiyong's model was the basic pink, anonymous vulva.

“Yeah, just sits in the drawer with the spoons and spatulas,” Jiyong smirked. “Nah, I was making sure it was clean. I know you love a clean pussy. Have some more water.”  Seungri rolled his eyes as he took another sip.  Then Jiyong was shoving the toy in his face.  “Lick it.”

“You're such an idiot,” Seungri said, obeying him anyway, the lapping motions of his tongue exaggerated on purpose.

“Damn, Ri, she's a lady, warm her up a little first before you start acting like a fucking dog.”  

“Watch and you might learn something,” Seungri retorted.  He realized the true motive behind Jiyong's little cunnilingus distraction when he felt cool, lubed metal between his legs – _again?!_ This time it was a tapered tip sliding over his perineum, then farther down.  Jiyong inserted the plug with no preamble or fanfare – just a smooth, steady pressure, popping it in just as he slid the lubed sleeve of the other toy over Seungri's aching cock.  Seungri stiffened, the double sensation ripping a deep moan from his chest.  

“Yeah, fuck it,” Jiyong breathed, moving the sleeve on him faster than Seungri could possibly thrust.  At the same time he pressed the plug in as deep as it would go, jiggling it at the angle  he knew would please Seungri best. “I decided I wanna fuck you, so I thought you might need some prep. Sound good?”

Seungri managed a nod, stunned into silence by all the _good_ currently happening to him. Jiyong ripped the sleeve off, laughing at the heavy, needy twitch of Seungri's cock as it strained into empty air. Then it was back on, Jiyong's tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth with the effort of moving his arm up and down so fast. His gaze on Seungri's face was fascinated but vigilant, knowing exactly what signs to watch for.  When Seungri's eyes rolled to white, Jiyong removed the sleeve again and stopped touching the plug.  Seungri let out a loud cry of frustration, banging his head on the padding behind him. The base of the plug moved with Seungri's spasmic contractions, his entire body hovering on the edge.

“Mmm, Ri, your ass looks ready to go.”  Jiyong held Seungri's cock still as he rubbed the soft surface of the toy in a lazy circle against the head, dipping the very tip into the sleeve’s entrance before pulling it back, resuming the tease. “You wanna come?”

Seungri's hand shot out, gripping Jiyong's trembling forearm.  His eyes were black and savage with the end of his patience.  He tilted his chin down, just once.  Jiyong smiled.

The toy sank down over Seungri's entire length, Jiyong pressing it into his pubic bone and rocking it back and forth, then twisting it up and back down with three slow, thorough spirals. He turned the plug in his ass at the same speed, just enough to get Seungri panting and trying to follow along with his hips. Jiyong made the sleeve fly over him again, so fast Seungri could only surrender to the rush of gratification.  He was gasping, he was writhing, he was so tight and so hot and _fuck, I'm going to fucking_ COME—

Jiyong pulled the toy off and dropped it, gripping Seungri at the base of his cock with a bare hand.  Seungri's fists released the twisted sheets, palms opening at his sides in a stricken gesture of denial. He couldn't speak, couldn't move. Jiyong spanked him, two firm hits on the plug, right as he treated Seungri to one final, sinuous stroke from base to tip. Then he grabbed Seungri's wrists, holding them against the mattress as he watched the abandoned cock release its load. The fierce, rhythmic contractions were perfectly timed to the clenching of Seungri's ass.  

Seungri's groans were guttural and wounded; he had some idea that they might even be embarrassing, but he couldn't help the state he was in. When he could focus his eyes again he saw Jiyong tracing filthy patterns through the thick lines of cum on his belly.  

“Why?” he gasped, his fingers reaching past Jiyong's to clutch weakly at his own crotch. Seungri's balls throbbed over his ruined orgasm, his cock obstinately weeping at half-mast.  Jiyong took Seungri's hands in his own, making them play in the cum as well, then lifted the wet fingers to his mouth. He sucked briefly, his eyes distant as he tasted.  Then he leaned down for a soft, grinning peck against the tip of Seungri's sweating nose.

“Can you take a little more for me, Ri?” he asked, petting away the slick hair from Seungri's forehead. “I've really missed you.”

Seungri swallowed with a dry click.

“You can have me whenever you want.”  

“I can't, though.  Because I always do.”

Seungri let his heavy lids shut, sighing as Jiyong slipped the plug out of him. “Want me to quit my job?  I'll stay home, clean the house, walk the cat.”

“Don't tease me.”  Seungri could hear the pout in Jiyong's voice, opened his eyes to confirm.

“Says the epic tease.”

Jiyong's hand grabbed Seungri's chin, his grip surprisingly strong, holding his jaw still for a soft kiss. He slotted his narrow hips between Seungri's spread thighs, one hand slipping under his back to tilt his hips up into position.

“God, Ri, I love you too much,” he breathed, fucking into Seungri's stretched hole. It felt so easy to Seungri, so familiar. It was like coming home.

“Never too much,” Seungri moaned, Jiyong's fervor finally proving contagious.  Seungri wrapped all four of his limbs around Jiyong, a move that sometimes made his boyfriend laugh and call him names – tentacle monster, spider monkey – but today it just made him sigh with happiness.  Jiyong's hand moved between their soft bellies, his fingers tender as they used Seungri's cum to paint tantalizing patterns all along his cock. Jiyong rocked Seungri into the bed,  building the delicious pressure inside him one smooth, deliberate thrust at a time. It wasn't long before Seungri found himself shaking through another orgasm, a shadow of the previous one in intensity, but so much more satisfying. Jiyong kissed Seungri down from his peak, even as his hips sped up to reach his own.  He sucked a raw spot into the thick, meaty muscle between Seungri's neck and shoulder, muffling a choked yelp against it moments later.  

They parted with a mutually contented sigh of exhaustion.  Seungri didn't even try to fight the sleep; this wasn't just a little snooze creeping up on him. It would be K.O., full shutdown.  If Jiyong would let him.

“You're snoring already,” Seungri heard him say, vaguely aware of a hand shoving at his arm. He rolled onto his side, and then he knew no more.

※ ※ ※

The sun was high by the time Seungri managed to pry his lids open.  He felt a familiar spike of anxiety; what time is it, what's the schedule, _what am I forgetting?_ No matter how much he groped, he couldn't find his fucking phone.

He grimaced at last night's dried-on debauchery, the glaze of lube and cum pulling tight at the mussed hair on his thighs. The only satisfaction to be derived from waking up this filthy was the knowledge that Jiyong's sheets were surely in worse shape.

He stumbled to the bathroom, then into the kitchen, yawning and scratching.  Jiyong was at the bar, showered, pretty, and mercifully kimono-free.  His eyes flickered over Seungri's mussed nudity with an approving glance before refocusing on his laptop screen.

“Coffee,” Seungri grumbled.

“Penis,” Jiyong replied. “Come and see.”  Seungri groaned. “I said, come _here_.”

“What,” he whined, peering over Jiyong's shoulder, then scrubbing at his eyes.  “Jiyong, I slept in my contacts again. I can't see a fucking thing. I'm gonna go blind.”

“Before you do, tell me what you think of this.”  He gestured at the screen.  

Seungri blinked a few times before he understood what he was looking at.  Jiyong clicked to the next screen.  Seungri gasped.

“Wow. That one is so cool.”  Seungri wasn't as into art as his hyungs, but he knew what he liked.

“It's called 'The Dragon,'” Jiyong said, his grin strangely shy.

“You're shitting me.”

“I think you need it.”  Jiyong's eyes drifted down, his words certainly not directed at Seungri's face.

“I think I need coffee.”

“Okay,” Jiyong shrugged, clicking to another screen. “Then we can take your measurements.”

“Huh?” Seungri turned from the other counter, coffee pot in hand.

“Length, circumference. They custom build to your specifications.  There's a titanium option on the one you just saw. Oooh, they can anodize it. That means you can choose colors!”

Seungri laughed, shook his head, and set about the serious business of self-caffeination.

“Seungri-ya. Oh my god. Oh my god.”

“What?”

“You can get it in rainbow.”

“Jiyong, you're insane.”

Jiyong turned a critical eye on Seungri – well, on his cock – and raised an eyebrow.  “And you're excited.”  

Seungri couldn't argue.

“Coffee. Shower. Then ruler. Okay?”

“You use a tape measure, pabo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think fanfic should be the place to go for sex education, but I want to reiterate that this is a work of fiction and as such, certain liberties were taken. Wearing a chastity device is definitely one of those "Don't Try This At Home" kinks. Do extensive research before you put yourself or your favorite dick into a metal contraption.


End file.
